legolegendsofchimafandomcom-20200215-history
Lavertus
A Lion warrior our heroes find in the Outlands, sent into exile by the tribe years before. His isolation has made him a little kooky and moody, but he’s basically a good guy and a real survival expert!http://www.lego.com/en-us/chima/world-of-chima/animals/lion-tribe/lavertus Biography Lavertus is a exiled member of the lion tribe, the brother of Lagravis and uncle to Laval Lavertus was exiled because King Crominus framed him for stealing chi using a Persuader plant. Crominus did this in hopes of eliminating Lavertus as a rival for the affections of Crunket, who gave Lavertus her scarf before he went into exile. Lavertus managed to build a settlement in the outlands, and created the alter ego of ShadoWind in order to return to Chima in disguise and participate in racing with Speedorz and win Golden Chi. The first time Laval met him was during a race in which Dom de la Whoosh came out of retirement. The two encountered each other again several times prior to Mount Cavora being attacked by the Outlands tribes and its flow of Chi cut off. When Laval and the other seven major Chima tribe champions arrived at his lair, Lavertus played the part of an addled hermit, though he surprised his visitors with his familiarity with the Legend Beasts. He allowed the group to stay in his lair, but concealed his ShadoWind identity and Golden Chi from them. Eventually he was found out, and agreed to help fight the Outland Tribes after his eight visitors worked together to defeat him in a Speedor race. With his help and advice, the heroes were able to liberate six of the eight Legend Beasts. However, when the time came to rescue the Lion Legend Beast and Wolf Legend Beast, Lavertus refused to help because the enemy were also holding his old rival Crominus captive. Lavertus was eventually able to overcome his pride and came to the aid of his nephew and the others, using his Golden Chi to help them escape. Confronting Crominus, he returned Crunket's scarf to him, and explained why he was able to be so forgiving. As Crominus would later reveal, Lavertus believed that his banishment had served a purpose, as it allowed for Cragger to be born and become one of Chima's heroes. Lavertus bid his young friends goodbye and asked Laval to give his regards to Lagravis before being trapped by the cave-in at the Scorpion Tribe cavern. Outland Base Lavertus's Outland base is apperently made by Golden Chi, It has a Speedor course, a living room, a secret garage, and his "locked room". Relationships Lagravis: Lavertus is Lagravis' Brother. Laval: Lavertus shows some respect to Laval, who happens to be his Nephew. The rest of the group: Lavertus' interactions with the rest of the group is scant, as he usually appears just to give them snacks. The only difference is Cragger, who he tends to scare and/or talk with in an odd did/didn't I attidude. Appearance Lavertus is a dark skinned, blond Lion with torn armor and clothing. He has, Instead of the normal lion headgear, a black one with a white paw print on it, He is so far the only known blonde Lion. ShadoWind Lavertus's alternate personality is Shadowind who he apperently takes the place of whenever he is around tribes and not the outlands. He never loses a speedor race in chima which is how he has so much golden chi. Shadowind has a red/dark blue outfit and a helmet with the same colors but some white tusks sticks out of it. Statistics *'Best friend:' Unknown, possibly Crunket. *'Weapon:' Dual MaCHIne guns *'Personality:' Neurotic, A little bit insane. Notes *His quote 'Nobody's called me that name in a very long time' may be a reference to Obi Wan Kenobi, a character from the Star Wars saga. Also after being in exile he acts insane, similar to Yoda in the same movie trilogy. *Razar calls Lavertus's Outland Base a "lair". *Lavertus has gone a little insane, living in the Outlands so long. *Lavertus has a massive stash of Golden CHI, which he won by racing as the mysterious racer ShadoWind. *Lavertus has a very neurotic attitude. *Episode 25 reveals that Lavertus wakes up in the middle of the night to talk to Queen Crunket's scarf. *As revealed in episode 26 'This may sting a bit', Lavertus is Lagravis' brother and Laval's uncle, this would make him a member of the Lion royal family and explain how he obtained the Black Valious. *In episode 26 'This May Sting a Bit', he is supposedly killed when he gives the 8 heroes time to escape, however, it is unknown if he was really killed due to the fact that he left an orb of Golden CHI next to him, which would have saved him from the collapsing cave. Gallery Lavertus outland base.jpg|Lavertus' Outland base in LEGO form. 10272901875_ee3dc73d75_o.jpg|Lavertus minifigure images.jpeg|Lavertus art chima-timeline-p1-16.jpg Shadow_wind.jpg shadowind_s_identity_by_reidakvizsla-d75dd6o.jpg Thumbnail 22652.jpg Shadowwindspeedor.jpg Shadowwindspeedor.jpeg Shadow Wind.jpg 640px-Shadow Wind.PNG shadowind_identity__real_proof_people___by_reidakvizsla-d792tgi.jpg 5t49.png images-2.jpeg|Lavertus with cupcakes images-4.jpeg|Lavertus Lavertus.png References Category:Lion Tribe Category:Male Warriors Category:Lions Category:Heroes